Across Time
by Mad Hatter Korasu
Summary: This just wasn't fair. Took a hit to the chest by Hydra. Thrown back in time. Can things get worse? Apparently they can. This is a CaptIronSoldier fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello loves. I'm back to play with our favorite heroes! This is gonna be a chaptered story probably only about 3 chapters. We'll see because as I was writing it was turning into a really long one shot so I've decided to break it up into chapters. Hopefully it won't be much longer than that. Anywho I hope you all enjoy the story!**

~O~

Tony woke with an earth shattering headache. He was lying on the ground disoriented and dizzy. The last thing he remembered was a shout from Steve to watch out. He had turned in time to get a blast from a Hydra weapon full tilt in the chest then there was slight pain before the world went dark. Slowly he sat up and looked around trying to get his bearings. Something was wrong. Everything around him was huge. With a sinking feeling he looked down at himself. His breath caught in his throat. He was small. Like really small. Whatever weapon those bastards used had turned him into his five year old self. Realization hit then. The pain he felt before his lights went out had been from his body shrinking. His armor was gone and a piece of him wished for the light of the arc reactor he no longer had. Though that would have been a comfort it didn't help now, anxiety still crashed through him. He was defenseless as he was. In this state it wasn't going to matter that he took lessons from Nat and Clint in hand to hand. He was smaller than the average five year old so essentially he was helpless. Bright side his clothes shrank with him. Still the question remained. What the hell was he going to do now? Trying to calm down his wild, dark eyes swept around his surroundings again. There were a lot of trees; smoke was rising in the distance. So not only was Tony a small version of himself he was also in a completely unfamiliar place. Tony placed his head in his hands and groaned in frustration at his situation. Thank you, Hydra.

Gunshots sounded out startling Tony. He whipped around to see soldiers with Hydra's insignia patched on their uniforms running out of the trees. Tony instantly recognized the uniform as being their 1943 issue. Panic started in on him. Had that blast sent him back in time? Or was this Hydra trying to fuck with his head? He didn't have time to think about that however. One man spotted him said something quickly in German before marching towards him. Tony leapt up in fear as the man approached him rapidly. He tried to back up, to get away but the man was quick for his size and had Tony by the arm with bruising force. He fought with all he had trying to dislodge the man from him. Fear and panic set in as he fought to free himself. The man's grip never wavered it did tighten on his tiny arm to the point of pain. He kept struggling though, kept fighting. A large hand with strong fingers made hard impact to his cheek sending Tony's head back with a snap. The world spun as the man yelled at him in a language he had no hope of understanding. He was dragged as the burly bastard walked towards his group of Hydra goons. Tony had tried to dig in his heels to stop his captor from reaching them. His efforts became futile when the man who had clearly had enough yanked Tony up by his arm causing the small child to cry out in pain. The Hydra goon pulled back his hand ready to slap the child again when something collided with his head.

Tony was intimately familiar with the sound of the shield of none other than Captain America made on impact. Relief and sheer joy at that sound coursed through him. He was dropped to the ground as his would be kidnapper lost consciousness. Movement to his right pulled Tony's attention to the trees again. The Captain himself stepped out and as soon as the relief set in at seeing the man it quickly turned to dread as more men stepped out behind him one of them as intimately familiar to Tony as Steve and yet so different. Those men were none other than the Howling Commandos. They swept in behind Steve fanning out to surround the troop of Hydra soldiers, Bucky staying right on Steve's six. Tony only had a moment to lament the fact that he had somehow been thrown back into the past before his head was filled with searing pain and the adult part of his mind shut down completely leaving nothing but a scared child in its place. When the haze cleared a moment later and the child was standing looking around, frightened, he was roughly snatched up. Tony let out a small terrified shout as the enemy soldier closest to him and the downed one snatched him up and placed a gun to his head. Scared, in pain, and exhausted the tiny boy reached out in fear to the only two men who weren't wearing black uniforms and hadn't tried to hurt him.

~O~

The Avengers were in a state of utmost panic. When the light from the hit Ironman took to the chest faded he was gone. Anguish pierced through all of them. Ironman was gone. Tony was gone. Hydra had stolen the life of one of their own. This revelation stripped all reasonable thought, honor, and feelings of right and wrong from the heroes. They lashed out with vicious rage all inclination for mercy gone. Hydra had taken the life of an Avenger and they would pay for it in blood. Because in truth it wasn't just because Ironman had been an Avenger. It was because Tony Stark was the glue that held them together. Hydra had stolen their very heart. None of them would escape from the wrath of the broken hearted Avengers. They all launched at the Hydra soldiers who were now trapped thanks to a barrier created by the Scarlett Witch.

Wanda used her magic to trap them in the vicinity of her team. Her rage was hot and sharp as she flung a soldier across the grounds into a wall. She felt the loss of Tony as much as she felt the loss of her twin brother. After all the two of them had gone through to break down walls and barriers to form a tight bond both of them cherished, Hydra had stolen him from her. Just like Ultron had stolen Pietro from her. Her heart was broken, shattered more than it already was. Her abilities grew stronger as her emotions grew. Her heartbreak punctuated her powers with a ferociousness unseen since the loss of her twin. It was high time Hydra was taught a fierce lesson. Crossing a witch was a very bad thing to do, breaking her heart a dangerous thing.

Hulk had let out a pain laden roar that shook the foundation of the base they were in. He threw anything within reach and smashed those that weren't. He felt Bruce withdrawal further within himself, a clear sign of the heartache the science bro of Tony Stark felt. This only served to enrage the green giant more because he also felt the heartache. The loss of the Tin Man was too much. His usual anger was now amplified to the nth degree. Hydra hurt Hulk and Bruce and their friends, stole Tin Man. Hydra had to be smashed to dust. Hydra took tiny Tony away from Hulk so Hulk would take all away from them. That was all the green giant thought about, destruction of Hydra now his sole purpose.

Vision had never felt this type of rage and agony himself. He had tasted it from Ultron and could understand what the emotions were. But he had never felt it himself. It was foreign to him though he felt it all the same. He wasn't prone to violence either yet he wanted nothing more than to rip these villainous creatures apart for what they had done. They had caused him to feel anger, resentment, pain, and hatred for the first time for himself. These were feeling he was not fond of and wished to forget. These men however had taken his creator, his predecessor's creator. Took him away when they had so much to talk about. Vision had so much to learn and Tony so much to teach. They had taken that. Vision may not have been human, he may not have the same kind of heart as his companions but it had still been torn apart. In a bout of pure pain and anger Vision let the darker part he got from Ultron forward. Hydra would regret everything.

Lightning struck the ground electrocuting ten Hydra operatives. Thor's face was a mask of torment and fury. He had been taught already that vengeance wasn't the way; his heartache and mind were one in this though. Even Mjolnir seemed all too gleeful to cause their foes pain. Though none except Thor and his mighty hammer knew Tony had at one time picked up Mjolnir. He had been half asleep and almost tripped over the hammer and before Thor could remove it out of his friend's way Tony had simply picked up Mjolnir and put it on the coffee table. He had continued on his way to get his coffee and left a shell shocked Thor in his wake. The fact that this enemy from the good Captain's past had been the mighty Man of Iron's down fall had the god of Thunder beyond angry. They stole his Shield Brother from him now they would feel the wrath of an Asgardian Prince.

Arrows flew through the air nailing their targets dead on even pinning some of them to the walls or floor. Clint was calculating every hit he made to cause the most damage and the most pain. Tony had been more than just his friend he had been like a brother. Hydra had taken the life of one of his family. Clint couldn't think clearly. What would he tell his children when he returned home? They had grown to love their crazy Uncle Tony. The man had become an integral part of not just the Avenger family but the Barton family as well. How was he supposed to tell his children that their uncle was gone? He could already imagine their faces twisted in grief as they clung to their mother. God how would Laura react? She adored Tony not only because he was good with the children and would take them to the zoo or planetariums but also because he was constantly upgrading Clint and Natasha's gear. Tony was constantly doing everything in his power to keep them all safe. Now he was gone. Hydra has made a grave mistake. One Clint was going to make them pay for.

Natasha felt cold as she let one of the men attacking her feel her Widow's Bite. All she could think of was causing these bastards as much pain as they had her. Tears had been falling from her eyes though she paid them no mind. Tony had been her confidante, her friend, and her rock when she needed him. She still needed him. He was a solid figure in her ever changing life along with Clint and the Avengers. Tony was the one to push her towards the love of her life, Pepper. Oh, Pepper! What was Natasha gonna tell her? Tony was so important to both of them and Natasha knew as sure as she knew her name; her and Pepper would grieve for a long while. They both owed that infuriating, obnoxious, sweet, tender man everything. Natasha would never have the chance to pay him back for everything now. Tony's life had been taken and she had been helpless to stop it. She wouldn't be helpless in taking out Hydra. She was gonna rip everything they were into tiny pieces then feed them to an angry Pepper, Fury and Coulson. That dark thought gave her a sick sort of pleasure as she snapped another Hydra goon's neck.

Hydra soldiers flew into a wall, hard. The Winter Soldier felt his very soul rip to pieces. Once again Hydra had shattered his very being. This time they had gone too far. He was no longer their assassin to command. Bucky snarled viciously as his metal fist, a fist that a brilliant engineer had created for him, made contact with a man's face. Bucky let his mind sink into the Winter Soldier as he attacked the men surrounding him. He couldn't be Bucky right now he needed to be the Winter Soldier. The Soldier could handle this grief, could stonewall it. Bucky was breaking all over again. Tony Stark had Bucky's heart in his hands just as Steve did. The genius never knew that though. And now never would. He had been working up the courage to tell the inventor that he was in love with him. Tony had been wary around him and unsure when Bucky had first come to the tower. Tony had told him he didn't blame Bucky for his parents' death so it was ok to be there. Despite that though the engineer had been rather distant with him and locked himself away in his lab more often than not. It took months for him to break down some of the engineer's walls. His chance to get to know Tony came when his arm needed repairs. The brilliant man had ranted about how it was tragic and he could do so much better. A week later Bucky found a new arm on his bed with a note that said to meet Tony in the lab when he was ready. Tony had even added the Howling Commandos insignia where the red star would have been. Now Bucky wore that arm with pride. His heart sank as now it was also the only memento he had of the man that managed to bury himself as deeply as Steve in his heart.

Captain America's shield bounced off of a wall collided with three heads before ricocheting off another wall and back to its owner. Steve Rogers was not his usual self in the face of this tragedy. Hydra had shredded half of his soul in one foul swoop. The piece of his heart that Tony had wrapped himself in was shattered in to pieces. Steve for all he was worth couldn't contain all of the torturing heartache of losing a man he hadn't yet had. Steve was crushed and he was going to destroy Hydra. He was a pissed off, grieving dragon that was lamenting the loss of one of his treasures. It had taken so long to regain some footing with Tony and now he was gone. After Steve had gone off with Sam to find Bucky his relationship with the billionaire had been strained. Steve knew he had feelings for Tony even before he left and it hurt to have such a cold homecoming from Tony. The engineer had gone from warm if a bit over the top to cold and aloof. He had been so wary of both of the soldiers. It broke his heart to see the usually so confident man unsure of himself. Steve had worked at winning Tony over and he was finally getting somewhere. When Bucky had admitted to possibly being in love with Tony while still being in love with Steve, Steve admitted the same. It was liberating to have it out in the open. They had actually been planning to ask Tony out after this mission to finally admit their feelings to the object of their affection. It was too late, Tony was gone and he would never know how much he or Bucky loved him.

~O~

Captain America and Sergeant Barnes both tensed as the man yanked the tiny boy at his feet up and put a gun to his head. The Captain noticed the other Commandos doing the same. Sergeant Barnes watched as the little boy reached out with a trembling hand towards him and Captain America, his eyes wide, dark, and terrified. He felt a knot in his chest form and an anger he already harbored towards Hydra deepen. What the hell had the child done to deserve a gun to his head? Not that he had to think too long on it. Dum Dum Dugan slammed the butt of his gun right into the back of the Hydra soldier's head, instantly his eyes rolled back and he dropped the boy. The tiny tot seemed frozen when his feet hit the ground but after a breath his big brown eyes focused on them. Fear and apprehension showed before it disappeared and the need to know things were going to be okay came flooding forward at the same time he did. The Sergeant didn't waste a moment; he knelt down beside his Captain and let the small boy slam into him. Barnes looked up to see Steve smiling at them before nodding and returning his attention to the situation at hand. Tiny arms wrapping around his neck and squeezing had him looking down at the silently crying child he had in his arms.

"Hey it's okay. We won't let anyone hurt you." Sergeant Barnes whispered soothingly.

Barnes stood with the child still clinging to him and made his way over to his Captain. Steve turned towards him his smile warm as he looked at the tiny boy. The child had buried his face in Bucky's shoulder. Thankfully his tears had stopped but his exhaustion was evident. He was fighting to stay awake. When the sergeant glanced around the rest of the Howling Commandos were grinning like cats that ate the canary. In return Bucky just leveled them a look before turning his attention to the little boy who had finally given in to his exhaustion and passed out still clinging to Bucky.

"Let's get back to base. We can figure out what to do from there and figure out why they wanted the child." Steve commanded.

Not ones to disobey their Captain the Howling Commandos all climbed into the vehicle they had followed Hydra in. Dum Dum Dugan drove while Bucky sat in back with the sleeping child and Steve. His blue eyes met Steve's and in them he found his anxiety mirrored. What the hell did Hydra want with a child and why? Who was this little boy? These were questions they needed answers to. Hopefully the boy himself would be able to answer at least one of those questions and they could go from there.

~O~

Only a few men were left standing before the Avengers. Wanda sent two flying into the wall and turned dark ominous eyes to the last. Immediately the last Hydra operative dropped his gun. This didn't seem to deter any of them so he fell to his knees and held up his hands. His voice was panicked and strained when Thor lifted him off the floor by his throat.

"Please don't kill me! Please!"

"Why should we show mercy to you? You, who have stolen the very heart of us," Thor boomed. "You stole the life of our Man of Iron!"

"He's not dead! He's not dead!" The man screamed.

Steve stepped forward as Thor dropped the man to the ground in front of him.

"You have two minutes starting now. Explain!" Steve's voice was steel.

"The blast we hit him with wasn't to kill him. It turned him into a child and sent him back to 1943." The man explained frantically. "The superiors thought that if we could change him into his child self and send him back to be raised by Hydra they would be unstoppable. Stark can make any kind of weapon they want."

Bucky's fist made contact with the man's jaw. "Let's take him with us. He can explain to Fury and we can try to figure out a way to get Tony back."

The others agreed as Thor threw the Hydra soldier over his shoulder they marched onto the quin-jet and headed back to Shield headquarters. On the way Natasha made some calls. Her first was to Pepper to inform her of what had happened. She would be meeting them in Fury's office. Her next call was to the director. He was about as pleased as Pepper. Fury would go to his grave before admitting he had a soft spot for the billionaire. Coulson was her next call. He was picking up Pepper as they spoke. Their Hydra captive was going to be reduced to a sobbing mess when the three of them were through with him. That was if Natasha herself didn't take him apart first. Truthfully the only thing stopping her was the fact he may hold key information on getting Tony home. He was lucky to keep his life but she doubted he would see it that way. An hour later had the jet touching down on the helipad Pepper and Coulson waiting for them. The minute they landed Pepper was marching across the roof to meet them. Things were about to get very interesting. As they were pulling the Hydra associate off the jet Pepper wasted no preamble and her tiny hand flew out and with a loud crack left a reddening hand print on his face in its wake. If Extremis was still active in the strawberry blonde her anger would have been seen through her skin, but her eyes would do just fine.

"If anything and I mean anything happens to Tony because of you I will personally rip you apart limb from limb." Pepper sneered vengefully. "Trust me when I tell you no one will save you from me. Hold you down probably. Help you, not a chance."

With that said she turned on her heel and stormed into the building leaving the man to look around to see she was absolutely right. The Avengers and anyone associated with them wouldn't help him against her. Tony Stark meant more to them then their humanity. That was a scary thought. He was shoved hard by the agent that had come with Ms. Potts, Coulson's face colder than anyone thought possible. Natasha and Clint smirked knowingly. None of them could wait to see Fury's reaction to the man. The group marched him inside Hulk the only one splitting off to change back into Dr. Banner so they had someone who could understand the science behind what Hydra had done. The first meeting room they came across was the one they went into. Fury was there waiting for them his face blank and emotionless. When his good eye landed on the Hydra soldier his face remained neutral his body language on the other hand was sinister. They waited in silence until Bruce poked his head in the room eyes still that eerie shade of green that let all of them know Hulk was still very close to the surface. Any other time Captain America would have excused Bruce to calm himself but at the moment he really didn't care if he hulked out and the big green guy smashed on the Hydra bastard. Pepper came in and sat next to Natasha and made eye contact with both Super Soldiers. Whatever she found in their eyes seemed to please her as a wicked grin stole upon her lips. Bucky knew instantly that Pepper Potts knew their feelings for Tony and she apparently approved. Something told both men that when Pepper decided to have at the guy they would be the ones holding him down. They were ok with that.

~O~

The Howling Commandos were unusually quiet as they pulled their military issued vehicle into the base gates. On closer inspection they were all grim faced. Peggy Carter knew them very well as did Howard Stark and it was a rare occurrence these men would come back from a mission silent, especially if it was a success. Captain America jumped out of the back first then turned and reached for Sergeant Barnes to hand him something obscured to their view. A moment later he smiled and shook his head as Bucky jumped out. Both Howard and Peggy made their way over to them ignoring the hustle and bustle that was a common thing whenever the Captain returned. When they reached their friends the rest of the Howling Commandos had gotten out. Peggy and Howard stepped on either side of Steve and smiled at everyone.

"Mission a success? Did we find out what Hydra was after in those woods?" Howard wasted no time, wanting the information.

Steve nodded and motioned towards Bucky. "Bucky has what they were after."

At that; Bucky turned revealing the small child to the two of them. Howard's jaw dropped just as Peggy took in a startled gasp. The boy was awake now and had plastered himself to Bucky. Steve just gave a small smile again knowing while the child was uneasy he would be clinging to Bucky, proof of that had been when he reached to take him and they couldn't get him to let go of the sergeant. Peggy took a slight step forward, in response the boy tightened his hold on Bucky and buried his face against his chest. Taking note of that reaction Peggy retracted that step and looked at Steve.

"They were after the boy? Why?" She asked her voice thick with her accent clearly annunciating her distress.

"I'm not sure why they were after him. We were hoping once he relaxes he'll be able to tell us something. At the very least we can find out who he is and that might give us some insight." Steve supplied.

"Well he ain't gonna relax out here in the cold. Let's get him warmed up and some food." Dugan urged looking at the shaking child.

That got them all moving. Inside Bucky sat with both his plate and a plate for the child refusing to release him. Steve just gave him a smirk as he tucked into his own food. The rest of the Commandos did the same sending sly grins at their Sergeant whilst Bucky just glared at them all. Peggy finding this rather amusing laughed outright. Howard was too busy scrutinizing the child to pay the rest any mind. Bucky sighed, deciding to ignore everyone at the table; he let his gaze rest on the boy.

"Hey little guy, it's alright. You've got to be hungry. We've got food for you." When big brown eyes looked up Bucky couldn't help but smile. "You can stay on my lap while you eat."

The boy seemed to be thinking about that before he nodded. Releasing his hold on Bucky's neck he turned his eyes toward the food in front of him. When he started hesitantly eating Bucky started in on his own. Steve, finished with his own, watched the two intently. Worry etched into his features. Hydra had hunted this child down and wanted him for something. It was likely that until Hydra was destroyed the small boy on his best friend's lap would never be safe. It was a cruel fact and not something someone so young should have to deal with. Children were meant to be happy and carefree not constantly looking over their shoulder waiting for the next enemy to show, that was meant for grow men not little boys. Anger simmered in the pit of his stomach. He never liked bullies and that's exactly what Hydra was; a large bully. But to pick on kids that was pushing it too far. A light hand on his shoulder pulled Steve from his thoughts and his eyes found Peggy's. He could see the dislike and frustration mixed with worry in her eyes but she smiled at him and tilted her head towards the two across from him. The boy had finished eating and was back to playing leach and Bucky's blue eyes were on him. Catching his best friend's attention he motioned for him to take his charge into the other room where it would be more comfortable to ask their questions and he could still cling to Bucky. Barnes nodded his head while he stood and headed for the other room, everyone except Peggy and Howard on his heels. Before Steve went after them as well Peggy told him that she and Howard were going to go report to Phillips and try to find out any information and they could compare notes later. Steve agreed then followed the rest.

Bucky slumped in a chair and rested a hand on the child's back. Steve sat in front of them. Dugan and the rest made sure they had everything for a small child before they dispersed to the rec hall leaving Bucky and Steve with the tot. Bucky gently pulled his small cling-on from him and turned him to face Steve all the while keeping him against his chest so he would stay relaxed.

"Hi little guy, I'm Steve" Steve pointed to himself then to Bucky. "The jerk you've been clinging to all day is Bucky. Can you tell us your name?"

"My name is Anthony but evewyone calls me Tony." The little boy answered automatically.

Steve smiled gently. "Hi Tony. Can I ask a few questions?"

"Otay."

"Do you know why those men were after you?"

Tony shook his head. "No but they might wan daddy to give them somfing."

"What would they want your daddy to give them?" Steve asked curiously.

"Daddy makes weapons. He's vewy smart."

Steve and Bucky shared a look. The fact that the little boy's father made weapons was possibly a big reason why Hydra wanted Tony. A parent would do almost anything to keep their child safe, even make weapons for a group of megalomaniacs. They couldn't let anyone take this boy from them or the repercussions could be a vast turn in the war and they would be on the losing end. The two of them needed to get this information to Peggy and Howard.

Steve made a motion with his head and Bucky stood with Tony and the three made their way to where they would find the two.

~O~

Fury's voice was cutting and harsh in the silence of the room. "What the hell did you do with Stark and why?" He threw the gun that had been used on Tony onto the table as he glowered at it. "What exactly is this and how do we get Ironman back? Be specific."

The man took a gulp of air before answering. "That gun has two specific functions. The first function is specifically engineered to pinpoint a person's molecular structure and reverse the aging process until the desired age is acquired. In this case it was meant to hit Tony Stark and change him into a five year old; a task more easily done now that his arc reactor has been removed. The second function was to throw someone back into a desired time. The desired time at this point was 1943. Stark was the primary target. Hydra wanted to turn him away from the Avengers. The best way would be to teach him the Avengers or any of these heroes were the enemy. Hydra wants to use Stark's intelligence to their advantage. I do not know how to get him back there is no reverse function on the weapon. It was a one-time thing."

Pepper glared menacingly at him while Fury and Coulson turned to Bruce. Bruce nodded and the three of them left the room. Though Fury threw a 'Put him in a cell' over his shoulder. Thor and Clint handled that detail. That left Natasha, Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Vision, and Wanda in the room. They sat looking at one another drawing comfort and giving comfort by mere presence. They were all glad Tony hadn't been killed but the anxiety of him being in another time hunted by Hydra so they could use him was high. They all tried to project calm and collected when in truth they were anything but. Pepper opened her mouth to say something when Bucky and Steve stood up but she was silenced by Wanda's head snapping up and her sharp call to both soldiers. Chaos ensued as both men hit the ground unconscious. Natasha called out for Bruce who was right across the hall in the lab where Fury and Coulson left him.

Bruce ran into the room. He knelt beside the two men and felt for a pulse, they were strong if a little sluggish. He pulled a pen light out of his shirt pocket and checked their pupils before checking their other vitals. He was perplexed. Both men were completely fine. It was as if the two had just laid down to sleep instead of passing out. Then something occurred to him that should have been at the forefront of his mind. He turned towards the three women and android hovering behind him in anxious anticipation of a disaster.

"They are fine."

"How are they fine?" Pepper said her anxiety palpable. "They just collapsed."

Bruce nodded. "Their vitals are strong and signifying they simply went to sleep. Now I could be wrong but this may be linked to Tony being thrown back to 1943."

Natasha cocked her. "How do you figure that?"

"Think about it. If someone you knew now went back and messed with memories they were not a part of in your past how do you think your mind would react?"

"They found Tony." Never let it be said Pepper wasn't sharp as a tack.

Bruce again nodded. "I think that may be the case. If they found him as a child back in 1943 it could be reasoned that in order to cope with the sudden change of events in their past their minds have shut down."

"If they wake up they may be able to tell us what changed or if they remember a small boy they found back then." Natasha deduced. "They could tell us if he is okay."

"Yes, though it could end up being they sleep the whole time until we get Tony back."

After Bruce said this Thor and Clint both walked in. Panic flited across their faces before Bruce held up a hand telling them they were fine. Clint asked a million questions while helping Bruce lift Bucky while Thor easily lifted Steve. Bruce answered each question while they took the two to their room to lay them on the bed. Natasha said she was going to stay with them while Bruce went back to figuring out that weapon and finding a way to get Tony home. Bruce after instructing her to come get him when they showed signs of waking went to do just that. Pepper went to find some coffee Wanda tagging along with her. Clint and Thor followed Bruce.

Natasha sighed heavily. She felt helpless. Tony was trapped as a child in 1943, Steve and Bucky were out for the count, and she could only watch over them. It was her least favorite thing, being helpless. She loved her friends and being unable to help them was crushing her heart. She took a deep breath and let her mind calm. She would make sure things were going to be okay. They would get Tony back and Bucky and Steve would be alright.

~O~

 **Well lovelies that's it for chapter one! I hope you liked it! Reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter and motivate to write more! Till next time Loves!**

 **~Mad Hatter**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Lovies! Here is the second chapter for Across Time! About time I know. I've been working on two other one-shots and totally spaced on this one. I have no excuse! So without more rambling here is chapter 2!**_

~O~

Bucky shifted Tony onto his hip as he followed Steve. The tiny boy clung like a koala as he curiously looked around. His dark eyes took in everything from the large vehicles, to the weapons caches, to the soldiers themselves. However every time someone would smile or make a move towards him Tony shied away and tucked his face against Bucky's neck. When this happened Bucky would give them a sheepish look before he kept on following Steve. The sergeant still didn't understand why the boy chose him to cling to. Bucky didn't think he exuded the kind of comfort and protection a child would want unlike his best friend. He had no intention of denying Tony though. The child had picked him over everyone including Steve; he would do his damn best too. Steve led them down into Howard's work space and that's where they found the two people they were looking for. Howard and Peggy were quietly discussing something they stopped the moment they caught sight of the three of them. Peggy gave them a gentle smile, mostly aimed at the child still attached to Bucky. Howard also gave them a tight smile. Steve looked between the two catching on to something being amiss. Bucky seen it as well. Tony finally raised his head to look around, curiosity spilling out of him in waves. He wiggled a bit silently telling Bucky he wanted down, the man complied and watched as Tony walked around in awe before he turned his attention to Peggy and Howard.

Peggy's smile tightened when she met Steve and Bucky's eyes. She was clearly unhappy about something and the two were willing to bet it had to do with Phillips. That man was not a very likable person. Howard was watching Tony with intense scrutiny as the boy wondered around his makeshift lab. This was actually the first time since coming here that Tony looked rather comfortable out of Bucky's arms.

"He's a curious thing isn't he?" Peggy said softly.

"Very." Steve smiled but then frowned. "What's wrong?"

Howard sighed in exasperation and his face depicted agitation. "Phillips wants to drop him off in one of the surrounding towns."

"What?" Bucky bellowed. At the same time Steve shouted, "Are you kidding me?"

Their outburst startled Tony and the small boy's large eyes looked around in a panic before dashing to Bucky wanting to be picked up again. Immediately Bucky knelt and scooped him up, shushing him. Steve felt guilty for scaring him but he couldn't let the fact that Phillips would just drop the boy off even if Hydra wasn't after him.

"He stays with us." Steve said firmly as he looked at Howard and Peggy. "Tony told us his father makes weapons and that may be a reason Hydra took him."

Peggy gasped and Howard's eyes widened.

"Do we know who his father is?" Howard asked.

Bucky shook his head. "We didn't ask for a name. We thought it best to get this information to you two."

"It's clear we can't just drop him off in the next town. Not with Hydra after him. They could have his father and they want leverage over him, make him cooperate."

Tony looked up from his place on Bucky's shoulder and shook his head.

"What do you mean no, Tony?" Bucky inquired quietly.

"Daddy's hewe."

The four adults stood in silent confusion.

"Where is he Tony?" Peggy gently pushed.

The tiny child lifted his hand and pointed at Howard. "He doesn' look the same though. He looks like he did in mommy's pictuwe."

~O~

Since he got his hands on that weapon used on Tony, Bruce has done everything to figure out a way to reverse it. It is a task that would have been more easily done if he had a certain brilliant engineer with him but Tony was in another time altogether. Thankfully he had FRIDAY and Tony's contact list. Before taking a step back he had asked Tony's A.I. to contact another man that was highlighted in the contacts by the name of Stephen Strange. Bruce hoped the other man could at least point him in the right direction if he couldn't figure it out. Bruce walked in to the bedroom they had put Steve and Bucky. Natasha was still sitting in the chair with Pepper sleeping against her legs, her head in Natasha's lap. The two women were exhausted, their worry and anxiety finally sapping them of their energy. Wanda was silently sitting on the foot of the bed, her eyes closed. She had been trying for the past two hours to reach the two soldiers, tap in to their minds. Bruce put his hands on the young witch's shoulders drawing her from her meditative state. Her doe eyes looked up at him and she gave him a smile which shocked him. Wanda hadn't smiled since Tony was taken.

"Their past selves have found Tony." She whispered confirming Bruce's earlier hypothesis.

In shock Bruce asked, "How do you know?"

"I've been sifting through their memories of that year and Tony has appeared. They saved him from Hydra."

The physicist sunk against the wall partly in relief and partly in shock. Tony was alright and really that's all they cared about. As long as he was with the two men Tony was as safe as he could be in a war zone.

"They found Tony?" Pepper's soft, sleep addled voice whispered.

Wanda turned to her and nodded. Tears of relief washed down her face. Pepper turned and shook Natasha awake and told her what Wanda told her. Natasha held Pepper as she cried and hid her face in strawberry blonde hair. Bruce suspected she was hiding tears off her own. The man smiled at the three women before slipping out of the room. He made his way down to where he knew Clint and Thor would be. To his surprise he found Coulson and Fury there as well as Vision, Rhodey and Sam. The last two men had been on their own mission when they had infiltrated the Hydra base. Both had to of been filled in on what had happened going by their expressions. Rhodey's face held anger and resentment while Sam's held frustration and helplessness. Neither army vet liked feeling they couldn't do anything but sit and twiddle their thumbs. It wasn't ingrained in them to be useless. Bruce was thankful he could at least give these guys a semblance of comfort.

"Steve and Bucky found Tony. Wanda said she found the memories."

Fury whipped around to regard him carefully. Clint was trying to hold back any hope from exploding through him as was Thor and Vision. Sam, Coulson, and Rhodey were stoic. Bruce rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how it was that any of them functioned at all. Not that he could talk. With Tony gone it was like a piece of his world vanished from under his feet. Scary thing was that he was pretty sure until they got Tony back that none of them would be their usual selves. Bruce sighed.

"I had FRIDAY contact a Dr. Stephen Strange that was highlighted in his contacts."

"You called Strange?" Rhodey asked in a hopeful tone.

Bruce narrowed his gaze at the man. "You know who that is? I assumed he was a scientist of some flavor because he was highlighted like me, Richards, and Pym."

"Yeah I know him. Met him a few times too. He's not only brilliant but he is pretty much a magic wielder. He may not understand that weapon like Tony could but he may be able to use his power to bring him back."

"What will happen to Cap and Buck if he just pulls Tony away?" Clint asked, unsure.

Rhodey shook his head. "Strange will do it in a way that won't cause any damage to the two of them. Did she get ahold of him?"

"Yes I did, Colonel Rhodes." FRIDAY spoke up. "He has instructed me to inform you he will be here this evening."

"Thank you FRIDAY." Rhodey replied with a smile at her camera.

"My pleasure. I wish to see my creator home safe as well."

~O~

Peggy, Steve, and Bucky stood in wide eyed shock as Tony pointed at Howard. Howard's expression was a mixture of disbelief and horror. He didn't want the boy to be telling the truth but children Tony's age were barely capable of lying.

"Howard is your father, Tony?" Peggy asked quietly. "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. Mama always shows me pictuwes. Daddy looks like he does in mama's favowite when she's weawing hew pwetty dwess."

"Howard you're married?" Peggy asked incredulously.

Howard shook his head even as his gaze zeroed in on the boy in Bucky's arms. "Tony do you know your full birthday?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me please?" Howard asked already dreading the answer.

"It's May twindy-ninth ninetin-sevendy."

All four adults went quiet as the horror sunk in. Hydra not only kidnapped this little boy but stole him from an entirely different time. It was bad enough that they made weapons using the Tesseract. Now they were using its power to steal children from key players in this time. Steve wanted now more than ever to eliminate Hydra. They went too far kidnapping a child but now that he knew it was also a friend's child from the future they had crossed a line in his mind. Bucky only stared between Howard and Tony noting the similarities that should have been obvious from the start though Tony had more of a soft look he probably inherited from his mother. Peggy didn't want to believe any of this because if Hydra had the ability to steal children from the future what's to stop them from rewriting history entirely? Howard didn't think at all, just stepped forward quickly and snatched Tony from Bucky and held him in a protective hold. When he spoke, gone was the carefree, affable, playboy and in his place was a cold, hard, man who would clearly do anything to protect his child.

"He stays on this base. Fuck Phillips."

Tony's eyes were wide when Howard snatched him from Bucky though that only lasted a split second before he wrapped his limbs around his father and clung to him. Tony was completely at ease in the man's hold displaying the truth of his words.

"We'll make sure of that." Steve's voice was just as hard and unyielding.

Peggy nodded her agreement as did Bucky. Phillips had another thing coming if he thought the three men in this room would just leave Tony. Not to mention whatever decision the Captain made all of the Howling Commandos would side with him. Phillips didn't realize it but Steve and his troop had more pull and ground then he ever would. The soldiers followed the Captain, end of story. Tony wasn't going anywhere. The boy had the backing of Captain America and the Howling Commandos as well as Peggy herself and Stark. They would keep him safe until they could figure out a way to get Tony back home where he belonged.

"How did Hydra manage to take him from his time and drag him to ours? Why?" Bucky spoke contemplatively. "I mean sure Howard can create a different array of weapons but the future Howard would be more adapted and would probably have a more vast resource. So why bring him here?"

Peggy nodded. "Sergeant Barnes is right. Something isn't adding up."

"I don't care why they want my son. They aren't getting him." Howard bit out holding Tony more firmly.

Steve watched his friend closely as he held his son. This was a totally different person in front of him. The man he had come to know was a major flirt with commitment issues as far as Steve was concerned. Yet here he was holding a tiny boy that looked so much like him and growling as if he were a lion protecting his cub, which was an appropriate analogy. Howard's whole posture changed. Steve was honestly amazed. Tony had changed Howard's demeanor in all of three minutes. Steve's blue gaze locked with Bucky's and Peggy's. They were floored as well but they were on the man's side.

Peggy placed a hand on Howard's shoulder. "No they won't get him. We won't let them. Don't worry Stark, Tony has us as well."

The inventor's smile was shaky but there. "Thanks."

Peggy gave him a warm smile and turned her attention to Tony. She shook her head with a quiet giggle. When the three men turned their attention to the boy they found him completely out again. He looked so comfortable in Howard's arms that none of them could bring themselves to take him. Howard was alright with that because he wasn't completely sure he was ready to relinquish his boy to anyone else at that point. He couldn't really fathom having a son but a piece of him melted at the idea. Tony was so tiny in his arms. He hadn't even hesitated to wrap himself around his father and cling. Howard's smile turned softer than he ever thought possible as he stared at his child's sleeping face. He wondered who his mother was and when he would meet her. If he asked her to marry him she must be a very special woman. She would be even more precious if she gave him this tiny boy. Part of him panicked about whether or not he would be a good father or if things would change thanks to Hydra's meddling. He hoped not.

~O~

Clint was up in the rafters above the entry way for Avengers Compound when a mysterious man suddenly appeared. He wore a high collared, long, red cape that cloaked his figure in an ominous air. The man was greying at the temples but it didn't detract from the intensity of his facial features and eyes. He looked up at Clint with such a focused gaze the archer had a hard time not flinching. This had to be Strange. Clint was thankful when the doors opened to reveal a relieved Rhodey pacing towards the newcomer. Strange's attention was now focused on the colonel. Rhodey practically tackled the man to the ground except Strange seemed to anticipate the move and widened his stance to keep them both on their feet. The newcomer enveloped Rhodey in a tight embrace of longtime friends.

"It's good to see you Rhodey." Strange's voice held a soothing and calming quality that had even Clint relaxing.

"You too, Stranger." Rhodey mumbled clearly not caring about appearances with this man.

Strange looked up towards Clint and made a gesture to follow them inside. Hawkeye obliged by slipping his way down to the ground. He followed the two, Rhodey still clinging like a limpet. Clint didn't even have to shout for everyone, FRIDAY had already told the others and they were all waiting for the three in the foyer of the Avengers Compound. Fury was eyeing Strange with suspicion before noticing Rhodes attached to the man. Coulson only smiled and nodded to Strange telling everyone they had met before, really with Coulson they should just assume he knows everything. Vision stared at him with curiosity and slight apprehension. Natasha stood back and watched as her lover practically collapsed against Strange along with Rhodey, she wasn't too worried given the softness in Strange's gaze. He was clearly used to this. Sam stood beside Natasha tension radiating off of him. Bruce had stretched out a hand that Strange took with a comforting smile. Thor was just as friendly as ever. Wanda was beside Vision when she opened her powers to test against his and relief washed over her when she felt him gentle his power so as not to hurt her the moment he felt her push against his mind. This man was a gentle soul here to help and that was something she hadn't been sure of at first. Wanda felt the fondness he held for their favorite engineer and sheer respite washed through her. He would help get Tony back and do so without causing any harm to the three compromised teammates.

"I'll need all the information we have on what happened and a good look at the weapon they hit Anthony with." Strange's voice was soft but firm leaving no room to argue.

"Follow me." Bruce replied immediately.

~O~

It was about an hour later when Strange and Bruce came out of the lab. Dr. Strange had a ponderous expression on his face as he followed Bruce into Steve and Bucky's room. His gaze focused solely on to the two sleeping Super Soldiers. Without a word to anyone he glided over to the two and raised his hands. His eyes closed as he stretched his magic to lightly brush against the unconscious men. Their memories flashed through his mind's eye revealing a small Tony clinging to Howard amongst them. He pulled his mind away from theirs easily and opened his eyes letting his hands fall to his sides. Rhodey gripped his wrist and when Strange turned his gaze towards him he was met with the worried and anxious expressions of the others.

"This will be slightly difficult but I believe I can retrieve Anthony from the past." Strange claimed with a light smile gracing his lips.

"Thank God." Rhodey breathed.

"How would you manage to do that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Strange gave him an indulgent smile. "Tony has been changed completely into his five year old self. I have no reason to worry about revealing his true identity as I have seen in the Captain's memories Tony has already told them who he is and that Howard is his father. All I have to do is tell them I am a friend and make sure to pull Tony's adult mind to the surface so he recognizes me."

"Are you going to erase their memories?" Sam motioned to the two soldiers.

"No. Erasing memories is more difficult than movies depict especially after long periods of time. Time in the past is moving more quickly than our own. It has already been about a month in only the day that Tony was taken. Wiping their memories now would be more difficult and may cause major issues for all involved. Besides I do believe this is a time loop thing. It's the reason that Sergeant Barnes didn't kill Tony with his parents like he should have." Strange gave a thoughtful expression.

"That actually makes some sense. Because we have some of the recorded orders given to Bucky from Hydra. Killing the Starks would not only include Howard and Maria but Tony as well." Natasha chimed behind Sam making him jump. She smirked at him. "Bucky had ample opportunity to kill the whole family but he always hesitated when he saw Tony. It was only when Howard and Maria were alone in that car was he able to kill them."

Sam nodded sagely. "Bucky pushed through the Winter Soldier programming each time he saw Tony. Bucky would never hurt a child especially one he recognized."

"Exactly. So erasing the memories would cause more harm than good." Strange agreed.

"When can you get him?" Pepper questioned from beside Natasha.

"I can retrieve him now."

~O~

Tony was hanging off of Steve and giggling like mad causing all of the Howling Commandos to laugh. In the month the boy had been with them he had grown on all of the Commandos. When they were on base they played with him and made sure nothing was able to get to him. If the Captain and his Commandos were on a mission he stayed and tinkered with his father or played duckling to Peggy. He was an endearing child that even caused Phillips to smile when he would catch sight of him. Said man was forced to change his mind about dropping Tony off when not even a week of them having Tony; Hydra had tried to storm their base and made their target clear when they tried to snatch Tony from Peggy. The bastards almost managed to get away from the base with Tony in tow but Captain America and the Howling Commandos cut off their exit when they happened to be returning from a mission. None of them were pleased with the bruise on Peggy's cheek, Howard's black eye, and a bruise in the form of a hand on Tony's arm. The Hydra soldiers had to be dragged into a prison as they were all unconscious. Phillips had then ordered that until it was known as to why Hydra wanted Tony the Howling Commandos and their Captain were to remain on base.

That was three weeks ago. Howard had spent every waking hour trying to find a way to send Tony home to safety while Bucky and Steve dreaded his leaving. Tony had managed to wrap his tiny self into their hearts so deeply it was going to hurt when they sent him home. He told each of them he loved them and that they were his favorites. Steve couldn't even keep a dopey smile off his face as he explained to Tony that it wasn't nice to pick favorites. He had them all wrapped around his pudgy little fingers. It was really going to be a bummer to send him home. The only thing they could take comfort in was that Howard was their friend and they would eventually see the tiny child again.

Steve smiled as Tony hung from him pleading for another cookie. His smile was gentle but forced because he had been informed earlier that he and his men were needed for a mission. It was a crucial one that they couldn't afford to assign anyone else. Bucky and the rest agreed that they weren't too happy about it but it couldn't be helped. Steve just couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Tony abruptly let go of Steve's arm as he watched a very familiar figure walk into Howard's work space. Before Steve could snatch him Tony made a bee line for Howard's workshop. Bucky and Steve gave chase unease knotting their stomachs. When they managed to catch up to the tiny boy he was with Howard and a stranger they hadn't encountered before. Howard had ahold of Tony and was slightly turned so the other man didn't have a direct view of him.

Steve stepped forward. "Who are you?"

The man held up a hand. "Peace Captain Rogers. I am a friend."

"Prove it." Bucky spit out.

The stranger sighed. "Ask Tony."

Howard looked at his son. "Do you know that man son?"

Tony nodded. "He's a fwiend. I know him."

"So are you here to take my son home to me in the future?"

"No."

"What?" Howard bellowed. "Then give me one good reason I should let you take him at all?"

The cloaked man smiled gently. "Peace Howard Stark. I am here to return him to his correct time and age."

Howard, Bucky and Steve all looked at him in question.

"Hydra used a weapon upon your thirty-five year old son that not only threw him back into this time but also deaged him. From what I gathered from the man who used it on him it was so Hydra could take Tony and raise him to hate all of his friends in the future and create weapons for them."

"That actually finishes the puzzle we have been trying to piece together." Bucky replied.

"So this child is actually supposed to be a thirty-five year old man instead of a five year old boy?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" Howard shook his head.

"They used a piece of the tesseract in the weapon."

"We need to get that out of their hands and soon." Steve was resolute.

The stranger nodded his head and looked down at the boy. "Say your goodbyes my young friend."

Tony nodded and ran straight at Steve who picked him up and hugged him.

"I miss you Stevie." Tony said. "Love you."

"I'll miss you too kiddo. Love you too." Steve hugged him again before handing him off to Bucky.

Bucky squeezed Tony tightly and whispered his goodbye. "I love you punk. I'll miss you."

Tony's tiny reply was a muffled message of the same before he was running at his father. Howard knelt down and wrapped his only child in a tight embrace. He whispered lowly into his son's ear and Tony nodded. When the father pulled back he smiled at his son and gave him a gentle push towards the man who would take him home.

"Take care of my son." Howard warned.

"Of course Mr. Stark." He replied as he picked up Tony he waved his arm, stepped backwards, and they were gone.

Steve, Bucky and Howard stood in the silence already missing the boy's laughter. They sat quietly for a moment before discussing their course. Peggy would know the truth but they came up with a fabricated story for the rest.

~O~

Steve and Bucky both woke with a start. Coulson who had been sitting with them put a hand on both their shoulders trying to ease them. But neither would be deterred. They flew out of the bedroom and ran down the hall towards the foyer heading towards Tony's lab but were stopped short. The others were standing there waiting on them or something else neither really cared at the moment. They wanted to check on Tony. Just before the two pushed through them the room warped slightly and when it righted itself a new man both recognized from their past was standing with an unconscious, grown Tony Stark in his arms. The man smiled at the two of them.

"I see you two have regained consciousness."

"Is he alright?" Pepper reached out to stroke Tony's hair.

"Yes, Pepper. He is fine. It was easier to put him to sleep to travel back then it would have been to leave him conscious. The man has an insatiable amount of curiosity after all."

Pepper laughed easily now that her best friend was within sight and seeming to be sleeping peacefully. Natasha slipped up closer and wrapped her in a hug showing her own utter relief of having Tony home safely. It was a relief that spread through all of them. Wanda collapsed against Vision who merely held her up as he eyed Tony looking for any and all injuries. Sam let a smile steal over his features as the knowledge one of their own was fine and home. Beside Sam Rhodey was practically vibrating and at one point couldn't help but launch himself at the doctor and whisper 'thank you'. Clint crept closer to his partner in crime and ran a shaking hand through dirty, dark hair. Coulson stepped behind him and let the archer lean against him when his legs didn't want to keep him standing. Fury only nodded sharply before leaving the compound. Bruce felt the Other Guy finally settle as he verified that Tony was without injury. Steve and Bucky barely held it together as they let everyone else check the genius one by one. After everyone managed their tentative checks the two Super Soldiers pushed through to take the billionaire from the other man. Bucky cradled Tony bridal style against his chest while Steve ran gentle hands over still bruised flesh. While the visible bruises still angered both men their relief of having Tony back home was too overwhelming to be overshadowed by a few healing marks.

After all was said and done everyone save Fury ended up in the common area. Natasha and Pepper had fallen asleep together in an oversized armchair. Bruce had the loveseat with Thor passed out against it. Clint was in his usual nesting spot his exhaustion finally winning out. Rhodey was asleep against Strange who had passed out as soon as he sat on the sofa. Sam had taken up another armchair. Coulson had a window seat, his breath fogging. The two soldiers had taken the couch with Tony tucked between them comfortably. Steve let a sigh of contentment slip from his lips. There were some things that he and Bucky needed to tell the inventor but that could wait. Tony was home and all of them could breathe easier. That's all that mattered.

~O~

 _Well that does it for this chapter! I know I could have expounded on Hydra storming the base and all that but I couldn't really get it sorted out into an even flow with that story so I didn't add it. Also I'm well aware Howard is way out of character but for the sake of the story it had to be done. Anywho I'll be quicker with chapter 3 it's already partially done! Reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter! Till next time lovelies!_

 _~Mad Hatter Korasu_


End file.
